It has always been you
by Jess2709
Summary: Chihiro and Haku both have a big problem. Haku is being chased by spirits wanting to marry him and one spirit found out that it was Chihiro he truly loved, the spirit has plans for her revenge and also clues in to all the other jealous spirits about her findings. Hmmm... how is Haku and Chihiro going to solve the problem. Read the story and find out. Please review.
1. New girl

**I was listening to the song 'It is you I have loved' by Dana Glover and had a sudden idea for a story. Please review, I want to know if you find any faults within the story and what you think of it.**

The new girl

I felt alone, truly alone ever since I returned from the spirit. My mother had a heart attack 3 months after returning from the spirit world and my father suffered a broken heart and when he got food poisoning a year later I was left to fend for myself. I live in an orphanage now, not far from the blue house I used to live in with my family. I share a room with a small black haired girl who likes to have everything her way; she is always stealing and ruining my things. One time she stole my diary where I had wrote about the time I had spent in the spirit world and about the friends I had made there. I had tried to find the thing that I had recorded my most precious memories in for hours while she watched at the doorway. I had got so desperate that I had asked her if she had seen it, she had looked at me and sneered,

"The fire outside had been dying so I chucked it on there, well not after reading it first and I loved the part about Haku." She had said then turned around and left.

I have asked a lot of times to share a room with someone else but they have always told me that everyone had to stay with the same roommate. I got up from where I was sitting on my bed. I walked down the creaky wooden stairs and left out of the front door. No one bothered asking me where I was going as I spent most of my time out of the orphanage unless I had interview with a family but that was very rare since no one really wanted to adopt a 16 year old. I let my feet carry me to anywhere they wanted I stopped when I came to the edge of a dense forest. I decided to go into the forest for something to do, after a while I came across a small river where a girl, around 10 years old, sat crossed legged gazing into it, her long, brown hair is a mess and her clothes have mud splattered all over them, she has cuts all over her arms that were still oozing blood. I walked over to her and she slowly looked round at me,

"Please don't hurt me." She said cringing away as if I was about to hit her, her eyes are a golden colour and looked scared.

"Why would I hurt you?" I asked confused on why anyone would hurt her.

"I'm sorry, my father and mother used to beat me and I ran away from home, my name is Kanari." She said and she relaxed a bit.

"Do you want to come back to the orphanage with me," Her eyes widened with fright, "It's where I live." I said quickly and she relaxed again. She looked back into the river as she thought about it.

"I'll come with you but are you sure it will be okay?" Kanari asked as she rose to her feet.

"I'm sure it will be fine." I replied.

I opened the door and entered into the reception room and Kanari followed me. I looked round the corner and spotted the owner of the orphanage, Minashigo. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder; she turned around with a smile on her face,

"What can I do for you Chihiro?" She asked kindly. She glanced behind me and saw Kanari,

"And who might you be?" She asked Kanari in a motherly tone. Kanari glanced nervously at me that looked at Minashigo,

"I'm Kanari, I ran away from home and Chihiro found me, I wondering if I could have a room here?" She looked down at the floor once she had finished speaking.

"Of course you can have a room here but you will have to sleep by yourself since everyone already has a roommate." Minashigo said, Kanari looked worried by this news,

"Can I please have Chihiro as my roommate; I'm scared to sleep by myself." Kanari said sounding scared again. Minashigo thought about this and finally came to a decision, my least favourite voice started to speak from the staircase,

"Do you mind being so noisy, I'm trying to get some beauty sleep." –Gaki snapped coming round the corner and glared at all of us. Minashigo looked at her and smiled,

"Just the person I needed to talk to, would you mind if Chihiro was to be someone else's roommate and then you have a room by yourself?" Minashigo asked the still scowling Gaki, she looked shocked for a second then her face turned into a sneer,

"Why would I mind that loser moving out and finally getting a room to myself?" She said then turned around and left. She has always been like this, we all think it's because her parents literally told her to come to the orphanage when she was eight, she had always isolated herself and had never gotten any interviews.

"Chihiro will you show Kanari your new room, you can go in the one with the window seat." Minashigo Said knocking me out of my train of thought. I led Kanari up to the top floor and opened the first door on the right, she walked inside and sat down on the bed on the right side of the room,

"I'm just going to go and get my stuff." I said closing the door behind me, I went down a floor and opened the door to my old room and Gaki was rummaging through all of my paintings and drawings. - ignored me as I grabbed my stuff from under my bed until I took down a painting I had done of Haku looking into a river and his dragon form staring back at him.

"No, don't take that, I like it." I was annoyed and flattered at the same time, flattered that she would actually admit that she liked something that I made, annoyed because its mine and it's my favourite. I pretended to ignore her and carried on packing putting the picture in the box with my other paintings. I went to walk out but Gaki was standing in the door way.

"I said I like that picture, so give it to me, _**now**_." She through gritted teeth, I tried to think of something quickly and pulled out on of my other paintings and handed that one to her face down. When I had passed it to her she moved out of the way and I ran as fast as I could, carrying my few belongings, to my new room. I Threw the door open and closed it again quickly and sank down onto the floor with my back against the door. Kanari looked at me with a concerned expression,

"What happened down there?" she asked watching me closely. I got up and put my things down on my new bed, there were already covers on all the beds so that when someone first moves into a room they don't have to worry about making their bed.

"Well, when she realizes what I've done she won't be happy." As if on cue an angry shriek sounded a floor down. I went back down stairs to get Kanari some pyjamas from the spare clothes closet being careful not to run into Gaki. I opened the door to find Kanari fast asleep on her bed. I gently shook her awake and gave her the pyjamas which she got changed into and crawled into her bed. I changed into my pyjamas and did the same. I quickly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Kanari

I lay in my bed and heard Chihiro fall asleep; this is a lot easier than I thought it would be. Everything is going according to plan.

Creepy kid ***Shivers*** please review my story and tell me what you think so far, just press that blue button, down a bit and click, now write what you think. :) I wonder what plan that kid has because I'm just making this up as I go along so I have no idea :)


	2. Jealous

**Hmmm, time to find out what that creepy girl is up to. Here's the next chapter and I hope you will review to list any faults you may come across and if it's a good story or not.**

Jealous

I woke up and looked over at Kanari who was staring at the ceiling, she looked over at me and smiled,

"Hey Chihiro, can I show you something today, I came across it when I was in the woods." She asked looking back at the ceiling.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked wondering what she could have found in that forest. Kanari looked at me and grinned,

"It's a surprise, oh and wear walking clothes." She said as she sat up in her bed, I remembered that she didn't have any clothes to wear other that the ones I had found her in.

"Go down stairs and look in the first cupboard on the left of the hallway, you can pick whatever you want from there." I said as I got up and chose my outfit for the day, I decided on light blue jeans, a white tank top and my favourite green jacket. I tied my urban hair back with the purple hair tie my friends had made me in the spirit world. There was a knock on the door and Kanari walked in wearing dark blue jeans too big for her, a black long sleeved shirt and a red jumper. We walked out of our room and downstairs for breakfast. Gaki was nowhere to be seen, which to me is a good thing. We left out of the front door and Kanari led me down to the forest where I had found her just the day before, we walked deep into the forest but Kanari still led us deeper. I started to get worried we were lost but Kanari stopped at a clearing. I looked around and it was stunning to look at, flowers bloomed different colours, a little river ran through the middle of the clearing and the trees left a gap in the canopy which let the sunlight pour through and warm me to the bone, I looked over at Kanari who was staring at me,

"How did you find a place like this?" I asked in amazement. Kanari looked at me in disgust and sneered,

"Shut up, and stop acting like were friends." Kanari snapped as her hair started to rise and crackle like fire, I was in too much shock from the sudden change in character to notice her hands had started to glow red and were pointed at me. A burning sensation shot up my legs and through my body, I fell backwards and started to writher in pain as I felt like I was being burned from the inside out. Kanari loomed over me and laughed at my pain, why is she suddenly hurting me? Why can she control fire? Each thought made the burning worsen and I let out a cry of pain.

"This is what you get for taking away my Haku; he won't marry me because of you." Kanari shrieked then suddenly she disappeared and a lioness was standing in her place. The lioness walked over and raised its paw; light glinted of extended claws and sliced across my forehead. I realized that she wasn't going to let me die quickly, she was going to saviour watching me die and making me suffer. Kanari stood over me again in her normal form, she extended her hand towards me and fire came out of her hand and began to slowly roast my face. I couldn't seem to move as my vision became groggy and I became less aware of my surroundings. The fire suddenly stopped and I could feel blisters start to rise on my face and lionesses claws started to tease the skin on my throat. She lightly cut the skin which started to drip blood. The lioness put a paw on my chest so I couldn't get away; the weight felt like it broke two of my ribs. She raised her paw and once again extended those deadly claws that could end my life in a second. I prepared to meet my death as I said silent good byes to all the people I have met through my life. A sudden roar stopped the lioness from swiping her paw that would slice my throat and kill me. The weight of the lioness was suddenly removed from my chest but not before she sliced my throat, it sounded like a fight had erupted but I could not see anything through the sudden darkness that was grabbing hold of me and dragging me under its surface. The last thing I heard was someone telling me to stay awake and stay with them but darkness took over me, a tear landed on my forehead as my heart stopped beating to the rhythm of life.

Haku

"What are you going to do Haku, they just keep coming." Lin said laughing her head off. She was right though, what am I going to do about the constant flow of spirits asking me to marry them,

"I guess I'll have to keep saying no." I said as Lin finally stopped laughing, she looked at me and a grin slowly formed on her face,

"What." I snapped getting annoyed at her; this made her grin even wider,

"I wonder what Chihiro would say if she found out about all of your 'admires'." Lin said as she cracked up laughing again, my face burned red which made Lin laugh even harder,

"Shut up, Chihiro probably doesn't even remember me or any of the spirit world." I said trying to regain what little pride I might have left; Lin stopped laughing and stared at me which started to make me feel uncomfortable. Her lips twitched up in a smile,

"You love her don't you?" Lin said her mouth turning into the biggest grin I have ever seen. I was taken aback by what she said,

"No, Maybe, I don't know," I looked at Lin who was trying really hard not to laugh, "Yes." I finally admitted. It's annoying how girls can pick up on the simplest things you try and hide. I loud lionesses roar came from the other end of the hall my outside of my room. My face drained of any colour and so did Lin's, the fire spirit had come earlier today to beg for me to marry her and she had just heard me admit that I loved someone that is not her. Lin looked at me and started to push me out of the door,

"Hurry, the fire spirit is the jealous type and if she knows someone's name she can track them down." Lin said as I started to run. I ran out of the bath house doors, (Yubaba let me live here after I quit being her apprentice, providing I helped with her paper work) and I could see the lioness running ahead, I changed into my dragon form and flew after her but the fire spirit can also travel at the speed of light and she had gone through the tunnel leading to the human world before I could even fly over the bridge. When I finally got to the tunnel there was a wall of fire preventing me from getting through. I waited by the tunnel for one day before I could get past the fire.

\(O.O)/

**Chihiro is dead but the story is not over yet so keep reading and find out what happens to her. Oh and press that blue button right there and write what you think of the story so far. If I don't get reviews soon the story won't continue.**


	3. Love and life

**The next chapter has arrived, enjoy. **

Love and life

"Chihiro, Chihiro you need to wake up for me." A musical voice was speaking and I opened my eyes slowly. I looked sideways and saw a beautiful woman with light blonde hair. I feel tired but all the pain Kanari had caused me has disappeared,

"Chihiro you need to go back to your body." The woman said, what does she mean go back to my body? Unless…

"I'm dead." I shrieked sitting bolt upright.

"Calm down my child, just will for your spirit to go back to your body and your heart to start again." The woman said pushing me back down onto the bed. I willed myself to go back into my body and I suddenly felt a rushing sensation, I somehow know that I'm back in my body and I willed for my heart to start again. I felt the pulse of my heart run through my body and I slowly opened my eyes. I looked to my left and saw Lin comforting a sobbing Haku. Lin suddenly looked up and looked wide eyed at me her mouth started to open and close like a fish,

"It's a miracle." She finally said still staring at me; Haku continued to sob with his head down. I sat up and Haku's head suddenly snapped up. He stared at me like he didn't comprehend what he saw then he suddenly got up and ran from the room,

"What's his problem?" I muttered, suddenly Lin was hugging me hard while she laughed and cried. Finally she let go and I was able to breathe again,

"You dope," *hiccup* "the first time," *hiccup* "I see you" *hiccup* "in six years" *hiccup* "your dead." Lin finally finished through her hiccups; I rolled my eyes at her but couldn't help but smile,

"Well I didn't really plan on dying." I said as Lin wiped away her tears,

"Anyway, what's up with Haku?" I asked, Lin thought for a second,

"I think he might be in a bit of shock, since he did watch you die then come back to life." She said, I stood up and felt my throat, scars ran across where Kanari had ended my life but then I somehow came back to life. My ribs hurt but didn't feel broken anymore. I looked at Lin, her eyes are still puffy and red from crying and she had tear stains running down her face,

"Should I go find and talk to him?" I asked unsure what to do; Lin thought about this and smiled,

"I think you should go, oh and tell him that I said to tell you what we talked about before." She smiled mysteriously and I left the room. I walked down the hall and opened one of the doors; I looked inside and spotted Haku sitting in the corner with his head in his knees. He didn't look up when I sat down next to him. I let out a sigh and Haku suddenly pulled me into his strong arms and I felt hot tears soak my shirt,

"I'm sorry I did this to you Chihiro." Haku said and I was lost for words as he continued to hold me. Finally he let go of me and looked me over and his eyes lingered at the scars on my neck,

"Oh, yeah Lin said to tell me what you were talking with her about before." I said suddenly remembering, Haku's face burned red and he kept his eyes on the ground. Haku suddenly snapped his head up and looked me straight in the eye,

"Chihiro, I love you." His sudden burst of courage faded and he went back to staring at the floor. I couldn't move from the shock of hearing him say that he loved me,

"I love you too Haku." I said and he raised his head up and smiled shyly, I felt my face turn red and I looked at the floor.

"Awww, how cute but I'm afraid I'm here to break your little love bubble." I looked up to see Kanari sneering, fire crackled through her hair and her eyes glow red and black. Haku jumped to his feet and ran a Kanari who changed into her lioness form and ran; Haku changed forms and flew after her. I got to my feet and started too sprinted after them. I ran out of the main door and everything seemed to play in slow motion. I saw Haku still in his dragon form frozen in ice with only his head free. At the other end of the bridge stood about six angry looking spirits and when they saw me they all screamed and shot things at me from lightening to ice. A phoenix suddenly swooped down and landed in front of me and raised its wings, everything stopped and the phoenix turned to face me and it changed into a girl around my age with red hair that looked like it is made of fire.

"I'm the spirit of dreams, Yume, I control all sleep and also bits of time." She said then turned around,

"Hmmm, looks like you're in a sticky situation. If I put all of them to sleep you owe me a life dept. But I will call it off if you look after my son properly." Yume said over her shoulder to me. I nodded numbly and she waved her had then turned back into a phoenix and flew away. Time unfroze and the spirits at the other end of the bridge fell asleep instantly, the things they had fired at me changed into phoenix feathers and the ice Haku was being held in melted. Haku changed back into his usual form and walked over to me and took my hand in his,

"What happened, I blinked and they had fallen asleep and there are feathers everywhere." Haku asked looking around confused.

"Yume, the spirit of the dreams came." I said still in a daze from what happened, Haku snapped his head round to look at me.

"The spirit of dreams saved you, but she will only help you for a life's dept." Haku said, starting to pace, I grabbed his arm to get him to stop moving,

"She said that she will call the debt if I looked after her son for properly, I think she meant you." I said slowly, Haku looked at me with a soft expression,

"That would explain the feathers that seem to appear in my room." Haku said as he looked up at the sky.

**Well that was an interesting turn of events…. Only one more chapter left, oh and press that blue button down there and tell me what you think.**


	4. Forever

**I'm on the last chapter already…. Well guess it's time to bring the story to a close, Enjoy.**

Forever

I looked at the sleeping spirits on the other side of the bridge and thought about how Haku must be feeling right now. Haku walked over to the other side and waved his hand over the spirits. He came back over and took my hand back in his,

"They won't remember anything about you now." Haku smiled and led me back into the bathhouse. Workers and guests stared at us as we walked through the bathhouse and as soon as we left a room whispers and giggles erupted. By the time we were upstairs and in what must be Haku's room, my face burned a bright red and Haku was trying not to smile.

"Congratulations, you were able to send the whole bathhouse into whispers, giggles and shouts." I looked up to see Lin leaning in the door way smirking, I flushed a deeper red and Lin was trying hard not to laugh,

"What are you going to do because even if you erase their memories they're still going to come after you Haku." Lin said her face becoming serious again; I looked at Haku and he had a smile on his face,

"I know just what to do about that." He pushed past Lin pulling me with him, he led me through the bathhouse and through a door I had never been through. It led into a garden with flowers of every colour; Haku led me over to a tall cherry blossom that is in full bloom. He turned to look at me,

"You love me don't you?" He asked, looking very seriously into my eyes,

"Of course I love you." I answered wondering why he would have to ask; Haku reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful ring. It had a circle of sparkling crystals, half are red and orange and the other half is green and blue,

"Chihiro will you be mine forever?" I was numb with shock of what he had just asked but mentally shook it off,

"I thought you'd never ask." I said and Haku slipped the ring onto my finger. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we shared our first kiss. Haku pulled away and looked into my eyes then led me over to a bench in the garden. He sat down and I sat next to him,

"But you're a spirit and I'm still a human and I will die and you will live forever." I said suddenly realizing the horrible truth. A phoenix suddenly landed in front of the bench we sat on, I smiled as the phoenix changed into Yume. She glanced at the ring on my finger and she smiled,

"I will change you into a spirit on the same conditions as before and if you break the condition I will kill you as a mother and as a life dept." Yume said and I nodded. She cupped her hand and blew; a red powder sprinkled over me then disappeared. I felt a sudden surge and knew that I had been turned into a spirit. Yume turned back into a phoenix and flew off towards the sun. Lin, suddenly appeared from around the corner and spotted the ring on my finger, her face broke into a huge grin,

"So that's your solution, and congratulations." Lin said as she walked over, I felt my face start to burn red again and I looked down at the ground.

"The ring also has a protective charm on it so the wearer can't be harmed." Haku said, Lin looked at the ring then fixed Haku in a glare,

"If you even look at Chihiro wrong, you will regret it. Well I better go; somebody's gotta spread the news." Haku sighed and stood up.

"How can you stand Lin?" Haku asked me as I got to my feet.

"I'm not sure." I laughed as Haku scowled at Lin's retreating back.

(Dream)

I'm standing on a beautiful beach with white sand and crystal clear water. Yume suddenly appeared beside me and smiled. She breathed deeply and looked around,

"I just love the beach." She said as she sat down on the sand. She patted the sand next to her and I sat down.

"Thank you for looking after my son for me, you have made him happier than I can ever remember him being." She said as she gazed out into the ocean, her long hair streamed out behind her and the sunlight made the red in her hair shine.

"But if you break his heart I will kill you. Oh, Kanari won't bother you anymore by the way." Yume said still gazing at the ocean. What does she mean Kanari won't bother me? Unless she means….

"You didn't kill her did you?" I asked slowly looking sideways at her,

"No, but I should after what she did to Haku. I sent her a special dream she shouldn't soon forget." Yume said this then got up; I stood up and brushed the sand off my butt. Yume leaned towards me and kissed my forehead,

"Good bye my daughter, I'll visit you soon." She said then disappeared in a shower of feathers.

**And that's the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it and please, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Here's a little challenge for you, try and picture as many characters from spirited away as you can think of doing the Macarena together to the song 'I'm a believer.' **


	5. Surprise chapter Married

**So I decided to make a surprise chapter. SURPRISE! Well here you go.**

Married

The wedding is today, is all I could think as I lay in bed wrapped in Haku's arms. It's been one month since Haku had proposed to me and I smiled as I thought about that day that he had pulled out the stunning ring and had asked me to be his forever. Of course I had agreed and Haku's mother had come and visited. I looked up at Haku to see his beautiful green eyes staring down at me and he smiled,

"Good morning my love, did you sleep well?" he asked as he nuzzled my neck,

"Yes, how about you?" I asked, Haku sighed and closed his eyes,

"I didn't sleep to well." He said then opened his eyes again, I started to grin which made him look confused,

"You're nervous aren't you?" I asked grinning wider; Haku smiled shyly and rested his forehead on mine,

"A little, aren't you? Haku asked and it was his turn to grin and my turn to smile shyly.

"A little." I answered, someone knocked on the door and Haku got up and opened the door. I couldn't see past him to see who it was.

"What do you want Lin?" Haku said in a bored voice, Lin suddenly pushed past Haku and dragged me off the bed,

"We need you so we can get you ready." Lin said dragging me through the doorway; Haku just stepped out of the way and watched with an amused look on his face. Lin dragged me down the hallway and finally stopped at a door and opened it. Inside is my dress and shoes Lin led me inside and changed me into my dress. I looked in the mirror at my dress; it is a pure white colour and has green crystals going from the waist to over my shoulder. My shoes are also white and have the same green crystal down the sides.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Lin said staring at me. I smiled in answer and she led me out of the room and outside into the garden where Haku had proposed. I linked my arm in Lin's and she walked me down the aisle where Haku was waiting for me. Once we had exchanged vows we kissed and Haku picked me up and walked away from where the ceremony had been held. He sat me down on a bench away from view and sat down next to me,

"You look beautiful." He said looking at me, his eyes sparkled with joy and I smiled at him,

"You look very handsome." I said and I suddenly felt someone watching and whipped my head around but I couldn't see anyone, Haku looked up and his eyes widened. I looked up to see a phoenix flying around in the sky. The phoenix suddenly went into a nose dive and landed in front of us. I smiled as it changed into Yume the spirit of dreams. She was wearing a red dress that looked stunning on her; she smiled and walked over to us,

"You look stunning Chihiro." She said kindly then looked at Haku and her smile widened. I felt kind of awkward and like I was disrupting something. Yume pulled out two small boxes and handed us one each. I looked inside and saw a necklace with a green and orange pendant,

"It's beautiful, thank you." I said and I looked up at Yume who was smiling at me and Haku,

"Thank you." Haku said as he closed the lid of his box. Yume looked back up at the sky and smiled sadly,

"I need to go now, I'm sorry I couldn't stay long. I'll visit more often." Yume said this then hugged me then Haku; she whispered something in his ear which nodded to. She stepped back and turned back into phoenix then flew off back into the sky. I looked at Haku who was still staring at the sky.

"What did she say to you?" I asked, he looked at me and smiled,

"My mother told me to make sure I looked after you and that she will see me soon." He said and he stood, pulling me with him. We walked through the garden talking for the rest of the day and when we went to bed later we found a single Phoenix feather lying on the bed.

**And that is the complete end to this story. I hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	6. The final battle part 1

**So in some reviews I'm getting people want it to be longer so I guess I'll make the story longer. Here's chapter six.**

The final battle part 1

I woke up and looked out of the glass doors to see that it is still dark. I saw someone out on the balcony and blinked my eyes to try and clear away the morning grogginess. I screamed at what I saw. Kanari stood outside soaking wet from the rain that had fallen during the night. She smiled a mad smile and raised a blood covered hand and waved a greeting at me. Haku was up in a second and had pushed me behind him and was looking around for the threat. I was shaking by now and Haku looked at me confused. I could only just form the words around the shock of what I saw,

"Kanari, blood, out there." I said as I shook, Haku got up and crossed the room. He opened the door and stumbled back from what he saw; Kanari's blood must have dripped onto the balcony because Haku had turned around, picked me up and left the room in less than a second. He ran out of the room and through the bathhouse, when we got to the bridge he changed into his dragon form and I climbed onto his back. He flew for a while and when Zeniba's cottage came into sight he flew almost vertically down, I don't know how I was able to stay on but I did. We landed and Zeniba came out of her house, I ran over to her and hugged her,

"Come on in you two." Her voice sounded sad, I walked inside and saw No-face sitting at the table knitting. I sat down at the table and Haku sat next to me. Zeniba placed a cake onto the table and No-face took a slice and began to eat,

"I've only come here for a quick visit to ask you if you could look after Chihiro for me." Haku said and I had the sudden feeling that I was a young child again and that I was getting in the way. Zeniba smiled but her eyes looked grave,

"Of course I would be happy to have Chihiro stay with me for a while." Zeniba smiled at me and I smiled back, Haku got up and I knew there was no point stopping him from what I knew he is going to do,

Haku

I left out of the door and walked away from the house. I stopped when the cottage was out of sight and as suspected Kanari in her lioness form came slinking from the surrounding trees. She stopped in front of me and changed back into her normal form, blood dripped from her hands and her hair is soaked from the rain but her clothes remained dry. She smiled which makes her look slightly mad,

"I know that you are married but you will soon be a widower." She said this than changed back into a lioness and started to run towards Zeniba's cottage. I quickly changed into my dragon form and flew after her; Zeniba must have put a protective spell around her house because the lioness ran straight into an invisible wall. I landed a few meters behind her and she turned around and looked at me, I changed my form and she quickly followed.

"Why do you love that human so much as to go to the extent of marrying her, she's just going to die." Kanari said this then waved her hand and walls of fire raised up around me and trapping me in the middle. Kanari suddenly stopped and turned around; I could only hear her laugh and she made spaces in the fire so I could see. Chihiro stood just inside the invisible wall wide eyed. Kanari flicked her wrist and Chihiro was forced out of the invisible wall, Zeniba opened the door but Kanari was able to make a wall of fire in front of the door before she passed through.

Chihiro

I watched as a wall of fie blocked the door and trapped Zeniba inside. I felt a burning sensation fill me but it was much worse than last time Kanari had done it. I collapsed to the ground and once again felt like I was being burned from the inside out. Kanari was laughing madly, I started to feel the darkness pulling me under again but this time I fought back. I kept my eyes open but everything in me wanted to just give up but I somehow knew that I wouldn't be lucky enough to get a wakeup call this time. I watched as Kanari knelt down next to me and trailed her fingers down the side of my face, I could feel blisters forming on my face and I whimpered in pain. Kanari stood back up and crossed over to Haku, she waved her hand and the fire cage disappeared. He went to wrap his hands around her throat but pulled his hand back and I could see blisters covering the palm of his hands. Kanari must have forgotten about me because the fire that burnt me inside suddenly disappeared. I quickly stood up and ran at the wall of fire and mustering up my courage stuck my hand into the fire but the cottage door was closed and I pulled my hand back out to see it raw and covered in blisters. Haku looked up and saw me standing by the door, Kanari looked around and also saw me and she screamed in rage. She turned and made a cage back around Haku and walked over to me but she must have forgotten about the invisible wall that Zeniba had put up to keep her out but anyone else could get through. Kanari walked straight into it and stumbled back, her nose was at a funny angle and blood ran from it. I don't know why but I started to laugh at her dazed expression, this made her really angry and a fire started to burn around her feet. I immediately stopped laughing and Kanari pulled me out of the safe spot again,

"Don't ever laugh at me again. I'm going to kill you now and I'm going to make sure Haku watches every last bit." She laughed as she walked over to Haku, the fire cage faded away but a rope made of fire still remained around his wrists. Kanari walked behind him and kicked him in the back, Haku fell over forward and Kanari walked back towards me. Haku looked at me with strong determination in his eyes, he changed into his dragon form and the fire ropes were extinguished. He flew fast at Kanari but was only able to cut most of her hair off. Kanari felt her hair and realized what had happened and gave a load screech, she started to throw fire balls at Haku who dodged most of them but one hit him in the side of the face. He fell to the ground and had fallen unconscious from the impact; Kanari crossed over to him and waved her hand over him. Haku's eye slowly opened and Kanari flicked her wrist and he changed back into his normal form.

"You're getting in the way my love, just stay in the one place for goodness sake." She said sternly, Kanari changed into her lioness form and slinked towards me. She raised her paw and sliced across my face, blood started to flow from the wound her deadly claws had inflicted. A bird suddenly shrieked from the sky and I looked up to see a phoenix circling above. The phoenix dived down and landed behind Kanari. The lioness changed back into Kanari and she slowly turned around, she started to back away from the bird made of fire that stood before her. The phoenix changed into Yume, the spirit of dreams and also my mother in law.

**I wonder what Yume is going to do. Finally I have found something to scare Kanari,**

**Kanari: I wasn't scared.**

**Me: Then why were you backing away? **

**Kanari: She's made of fire and I didn't want to get burnt.**

**Me: But you're a fire spirit so why would that have been an issue?**

**Kanari: *Walks of muttering* **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	7. The final battle part 2

**Nobody move I've lost chapter seven. Oh it's right here. Oops.**

The final battle part 2

I watched as Yume walked over to Haku and knelt down next to him. She walked over to me and looked over my injuries, her eyes glowed a furious red and she looked back at Kanari who was quietly backing away and was almost in the tree line. Yume flicked her wrist and Kanari was pulled forward,

"Why did you do this to my family?" Yume growled, Kanari's eyes widened and she looked at me and Haku,

"Your family?" Kanari asked obviously shocked by this news,

"Yes, Haku is my son and Chihiro is my daughter in law." Yume said this and Kanari looked completely frightened.

"Your Haku's mother?" Kanari said in a squeaky voice, Yume rolled her eyes at her and folded her arms,

"Were you even listening, I just said that I was." Yume said this then walked back over to Haku, she put her hand on his forehead and muttered something. When she stood back up I saw that she had used her powers to send him to sleep. Yume walked back over to Kanari who was trying to get away again. Yume grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the trees,

"You are going to pay for what you have done." Yume pulled something from her pocket and showed it to Kanari who started to struggle against Yume's grip. I saw that it is a small red and orange stone,

"As you probably know this stone will drain every last bit of power from you, and this is your payment for what you have done." Yume held the stone at Kanari and whispered something, Kanari let out a scream as her power was drained from her. She collapsed to the ground and Yume walked over to me,

"Will she be alright?" I asked as yume waved her hand over my forehead which immediately stopped bleeding,

"She will be in pain from the sudden drainage but she will be fine." She said as she helped me to my feet. She walked over to Haku and picked him up. The wall of fire by the door had disappeared when Kanari had been drained. Yume walked inside and placed Haku on the floor by Zeniba's fire, Zeniba served us tea as we sat down at the table.

Haku – dream

Kanari stood at the end of a meadow covered in blood; she dragged a blood stained sword behind her. I couldn't move from where I stood and Kanari walked towards me, she stopped a few meters away from me and looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with hate and glowed a bright red,

"I will get you for this and I will have you to myself, just you wait." Kanari said this then threw the sword at me. It hit me in the heart and I fell over backwards, the last thing I heard before darkness over took me was Kanari's laugh.

I woke up in a cold sweat and I sat up and looked around, I was in Zeniba's house and Chihiro, mother and Zeniba sat around the table talking. I stood up and crossed the room over to the table; Chihiro was the first to notice me,

"You're finally awake." She said smiling at me, mother and Zeniba looked up and smiled. I sat down next to Chihiro and listened to their conversation,

"So I guess you two will be going back to the bathhouse now." Zeniba said looking at me and Chihiro,

"I guess we will be. Where will you be going Yume?" Chihiro asked, mother smiled and sighed,

"Well I will be off doing work and things like that but I will visit you." She said this then took of the tea that she is holding,

"I think we should go soon." I said looking out of the small window,

"Yes I guess you should go now." Zeniba said, I stood up and took Chihiro's hand in mine. We walked out of the door and mother followed; she hugged Chihiro and then me,

"I'll see you soon." She said before changing into her phoenix form and flying into the sky, I changed into my dragon form and Chihiro climbed onto my back. Zeniba waved as I took off into the beautiful sky.

Chihiro

We landed on Haku's balcony and I slipped off his back, he changed back into his normal form and I walked into the room. I changed tiredly into my pyjamas and slipped into bed, Haku followed and I fell asleep where I finally felt like I belonged, in the spirit world lying in Haku's strong arms

**And that is the complete end to the story since I can't think of anything else to add on. I hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review to tell me what you think of my story.**


End file.
